


Danse for violin and cello

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, In-Laws, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if …</p><p>George learned how to play the cello and he talks shop with Blaine while Kurt and Lilian are (supposedly) away to visit some colleges …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse for violin and cello

Blaine is bored.

He didn’t think being forced to stay at home because of a teeny, tiny sprain in his ankle while Kurt and Lil were gone for a tour of the different colleges she was looking into would be so boring.

His only companion is Celesta, and the poor dog doesn’t know how to help him.

And even Blaine can’t watch “Amadeus” so many times before wanting to crawl under the coffee table by his side.

When the doorbell rings, Blaine is in the middle of polishing his alto - it’s been a while since he really took care of his violin, and he’s cleaning the wood, waxing the strings, it’s very … peaceful and he feels better already.

Trying not to lean on his bad leg, Blaine goes to open the door with the patter of Celesta’s claws on the floor behind him and beams as he spots the red of George’s hair in the peephole.

"Georgie !" he exclaims, letting some room to let the young man come inside. "So good to see you, bud," he continues but something in George’s stance tells him that he doesn’t have his attention.

Blaine somehow limps to be by George’s side, trying not to take offence of the way he towers over him with his lanky frame, and he follows his line of sight.

George’s eyes are on the alto violin on the coffee table with a fond look that Blaine hasn’t seen in many people’s eyes.

Usually, it’s in other musicians’ eyes.

"Do you play ?" he asks as he walks to sit back - he may grumble that he’s fine, he can admit to himself that he’d rather be sitting than standing right this moment.

"I used to play the cello," George replies as he goes to sit in Kurt’s chair - it’s not a secret that the worn leather chair is George’s favorite sit in the whole living room - and Blaine can see that he’s holding bags from the burger place from the place on Knickerbocker Avenue and he can feel his stomach rumbling. Since Kurt and their daughter left, Blaine has not been able to cook properly, and he has been reduced to eating things that didn’t require too much preparation.

Also known as salads and cheese sticks.

The smell of the spicy fries drifts in the air and Blaine licks his lips before looking suspiciously at George who is nonchalantly pulling everything out of the paper bag.

George looks up as he pulls one long sandwich and Blaine almost forgets about his suspicion at the young man’s agenda because, seriously if this is a …

“Chimichurri sandwich ? Lils said that it’s your favorite,” George says, holding the sandwich for him and Blaine takes it carefully. Before he can even say something, George is standing back up to pull the alto away, carefully putting it back in its box and placing it, along with all of Blaine’s cleaning set, on the footstool nearby.

"You’re a godsend," Blaine moans around his mouthful of the sandwich and George chuckles as he takes his own burger - Blaine recognizes the Chorizo burger and okay, he might be slightly addicted to the Burger joint. "It’s no problem, Mr. H," he replies with a soft smile, "Lil told me that you were still healing and that you would be alone while they were -" George stops himself to swallow and Blaine sees a bolt of pain in his green eyes, "- while they’re gone," he concludes, taking a large bite of the sandwich.

Blaine looks at the young man in front of him for a moment - over the three years he has been Lilian’s boyfriend, he has seen him growing, building himself to become a man and he can almost see it, the line between the teenager and the man that George is still walking.

He has seen him admit that his parents’ divorce has hurt him, that his mother leaving him behind has damaged him - one night, after a fight big enough that Lilian refused to come down to talk to him, he confessed to Kurt and Blaine that he didn’t think he would ever be good enough for anyone, especially Lilian and neither of them could find it in themselves to agree that no one would ever be good enough for their daughter because they can see how inherently good they are together.

How much of a positive influence George is for Lilian, and vice versa.

He can also see how much he tries to emulate with his daughter what he has with Kurt - being romantic every day, and not just on her birthday or for Valentine’s day, being careful of her emotions (he knows first-hand how hot-headed his daughter can be) - and he can tell that there is something special between the two teenagers.

"Lil said that you were auditioning for a scholarship at NYU ?" he asks, half-genuinely interested in the boy’s prospects and half-trying to take his mind of things that sadden him.

"I did," George replies, a park in his eyes, "I went with Rostropovitch’s interpretation of Haydn’s concerto in C -"

"Brilliant choice," Blaine comments before waving at George to continue.

”- and I’m still waiting for an answer - in the worst case scenario, I know that I’m in but I will need to prove myself to get a scholarship.”

"Like the Honor scholars program ?" Blaine asks as he reaches for the bottle of apple juice mocking him on the coffee table. George knocks on the table to get it closer to Blaine and he nods.

The two men exchange a look and smile as they finish to eat in a relaxing silence.

"Do you -" George starts but bites his lower lip instead of asking his question and Blaine cocks his head to the side, waiting for him to go on.

"Do you think we could maybe play something ?" he finally asks and Blaine beams at him. "I’d love to but isn’t a cello a bit on the heavy-" he starts but George is already darting out of the house.

"-side okay never mind" Blaine finishes his sentence alone, with Celesta looking up from under the table with his tongue lolling to the side.

—-

Before Blaine can try a new sitting position on the couch, George is back, even ganglier than usual as he carries the case of his cello inside with a happy smile.

"You up for some Giroud ?" he asks as he gets the instrument out of the box and as they both tune their strings.

Blaine frowns. “That’s a little depressing, don’t you think ?” he asks softly, looking at the expression on the young man’s face.

"It is sad but I don’t know I …" George trails off, but Blaine can hear the "I kind of feel like this" that he keeps silent.

Instead of replying, Blaine starts playing and George sighs as he joins in.

When they finish the piece, Celesta barks enthusiastically from his spot under the coffee table and they bow to their audience with a laugh.

"You know, George," Blaine says quietly, "if you want to talk about what that" he draws a circle with his bow between them, "was, you can always come to me or Kurt, right ?"

George rubs the back of his neck and doesn’t dare looking at Blaine. “It’s - it’s about Lils,” he finally says and Blaine can feel his heart jumping in his chest.

Please tell me she is not pregnant, please tell me she is not pregnant - please tell me you didn’t elope, please tell me you didn’t elope …

"I - I don’t see how we can stay together if she doesn’t stay in New York next year, you know," he finally says and Blaine knows that it’s mean but he feels relieved.

not that they’re going to split, he has been rooting for them ever since Toccata gave her stamp of approval on the teenage boy - God he misses her - but because his fears weren’t justified.

"I don’t think I should intervene, since I’m not entirely objective," he says slowly, plucking the strings of his alto to occupy his hands, "but I think that you two are mature enough to know if you can stand the distance."

George sighs and leans his head against the neck of his cello before turning his head toward Blaine. “Can we do another one ?”

Celesta looks between the two of them, and really, how is Blaine supposed to say no to two puppy faces combined ?


End file.
